In his eyes
by Lord Dionysus
Summary: Takes place season 2 after "Comeback" Rachel and Kurt console each others heartache


In his eyes

Rachel sat in the auditorium playing a few notes on the piano. She had mixed feelings about what happened only an hour ago. Finn told her he liked how she was taking charge again and how she was making a "comeback". He had put his hand on her shoulder, the first time he touched her in a while.

"Why am I doing this to myself?", she thought. He told her there were no fireworks between them, he clearly wanted Quinn back, and Rachel wanted to take Mercedes' advice about embracing being single. But Finn just made it so much harder.

"Uh, Rachel?" The confused girl looked up to see none other than Kurt Hummel.

"Oh Kurt, sweetie hi! What's up?" Kurt had a frown painted on his face

"Something happen?" Rachel asked concerned. Kurt pulled out a box of Mallomars

"Oooh that bad huh?"

"Ooh yah", Kurt huffed.

"So Blaine knows that you liked him, but he doesn't want to screw your friendship up: have I got it straight?", Rachel asked, finishing her 7th Mallomar.

"Hit the nail on the head", Kurt answered as he wiped chocolate off his mouth with a brown paper napkin. "Its, not fair! He gives me all the signs, and then I feel like my heart is being ripped out of my chest."

"I know how you feel. Finn used to act like he hated me and is now warming up to me. I want to forget him, but he is driving me up the wall. He acts as if he wants to have a place with me.", she said.

Kurt looked at her sympathetically and replied, " I guess we haven't been taking Mercedes advice?"

"Guess not", Rachel giggled.

"I just can't stop starring at Blaine's big hazel eyes". Kurt one again spoke with a little sadness.

"I know what you mean. I look at Finn's, and the whole world just stops moving". Rachel paused and thought for a moment. "This is ridiculous, we are stuffing ourselves with cookies feeling sorry for ourselves. Enough is enough"

She got up and then lifted Kurt by the arm. Kurt was a little alarmed at the girl's impressive strength.

"Rachel, what are you doing?", he asked, dropping the last cookie.

"What we do best Kurt; sing"

"What do you have in mind?", the blue-eyed boy asked.

"A song that's most appropriates for our situation: "In His Eyes", from the Broadway spectacular Jekyll and Hyde. And it just so happens that I have the sheet music." Rachel pulled out two copies of the song and gave one to Kurt.

"Ill be Emma, and you be Lucy", she informed.

"Why am I the hooker?", Kurt asked with a little annoyance.

"Because Emma's Lyrics make more sense for me Kurt", Rachel answered. She scrolled down her purple iPod Shuffle that she had hooked up to a small speaker. "You ready?" she asked Kurt, who was skimming the piece of paper she handed him. He responded with thumbs up. Rachel pressed play, and the music began.

_Rachel:_

_I sit and watch the rain,_

_And see my tears run down the windowpane..._

_Kurt:_

_I sit and watch the sky._

_And I can hear it breathe a sign..._

_Rachel:_

_I think of him,_

_How we were..._

_Kurt:_

_And when I think of him,_

_Then I remember..._

_Rachel/Kurt:_

_Remember..._

_Rachel:_

_In his eyes I can see_

_Where my heart longs to be!_

_Kurt:_

_In his eyes I see a gentle glow,_

_And that's where I'll be safe, I know!_

_Rachel:_

_Safe in his arms, close to his heart..._

_Kurt:_

_But I don't know quite where to start..._

_Rachel:_

_By looking in his eyes,_

_Will I see beyond tomorrow?_

_Kurt:_

_By looking in his eyes,_

_Will I see beyond the sorrow_

_That I feel?_

_Rachel:_

_Will his eyes reveal to me_

_Promises or lies?_

_Kurt:_

_But he can't conceal from me_

_The love in his eyes!_

_Rachel:_

_I know their every look,_

_His eyes!_

_Kurt:_

_They're like an open book,_

_His eyes!_

_Kurt/Rachel:_

_But most of all the look_

_That hypnotized me!_

_Rachel: _

_If I'm wise,_

_I will walk away, _

_And gladly..._

_Kurt:_

_But, sadly,_

_I'm not wise,_

_It's hard to talk away_

_The mem'ries that you prize!_

_Rachel:_

_Love is worth forgiving for!_

_Kurt:_

_Now I realize -_

_Rachel/Kurt:_

_Everything worth living for_

_Is there, in his eyes!_

_Rachel:_

_Love is worth forgiving for!_

_Now I realize -_

_Kurt:_

_Now I realize -_

_Kurt/Rachel:_

_Everything worth living for_

_Is there, in his eyes!_

They looked at each other. Rachel had a small tear in her left eye. Kurt wiped it off with his thumb smiling at her. They used to be enemies and rivals, but they were now friends sharing each other's pain.

"Thanks for that, Rachel. I feel a lot better", Kurt said quietly. She hugged him.

"It will get better, Kurt. I promise", she said.

"I know", Kurt responded, his eyes a little watery. They said their goodbyes. When Kurt left Rachel sat back down on the piano bench and started playing with the keys hoping that inspiration would take her and help her right a song that could win Nationals.


End file.
